Ichabod/Satan (Black Rider, Watcher Datafile)
ICHABOD/SATAN Rider Unlockable 15 XP Ichabod was the horse ridden by Matthew Masters a doctor during the days of the American Frontier. Masters was previously a youthful outlaw known as the Cactus Kid he was convinced by the Governor of Texas to swear off violence and killing to study and become a doctor. At sometime during his adult years, Matthews purchased Ichabod who was more or less a tame horse. However, when Masters developed the masked identity of the Black Rider, a heroic gunfighter devoted to fighting lawlessness in the west, he took to riding Ichabod - calling him Satan during his adventures - and the horse would prove to be as daring and gallant as his master when he was masquerading as the Black Rider. For the most part, either as Ichabod or Satan, the horse usually rode Matthew Masters or his alter ego the Black Rider around the region. However, the highly intelligent horse often helped the Black Rider during some of his adventures. Such as when Masters came across horse rustler Brush Bennett trying to steal the Lathrop's cattle. Matthew was grazed across the brow with a bullet, knocking him out and Satan rode him safety. Later when Bennett had captured the Black Rider, Satan came to his master's rescue, trampling Bennett to death. Later, when outlaw Tod Sultan briefly posed as the Black Rider, he attempted to use Satan to escape from Matthew Masters. Instead of riding away with the impostor, Satan bucket the outlaw off his back sending him falling off a cliff to his death. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Black Rider’s Trusty Mount, Daring White Stallion, Lifesaver Power Sets EQUINE PHYSIOLOGY Enhanced Senses D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Bucking. Against a single target double Enhanced Strength, then shutdown this SFX. Recover by activating an opportunity. SFX: To Safety. If the character riding the horse becomes stressed out, spend 1 PP/a doom die to remove both of them from the scene. You can no longer act in the scene, but the rider takes no trauma. SFX: Trample. Against a single target double Enhanced Strength. Step back the highest die in your pool by –1 and use an additional die for your total. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown a Equine Physiology power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or participate in a Transition Scene to recover. Limit: Mount. Shut down Affiliation dice, Distinctions and Specialties of Ichabod. Add its power set to a character. Ichabod has its own stress tracks. Physical stress received by a character riding Ichabod may be shifted to physical stress for Ichabod at no cost. If it becomes stressed out shut down Ichabod. Shutdown Ichabod and gain 1 PP/add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Take a recovery action to reactivate. Specialties Acrobatic Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Animal Category:Mount Category:Old West